Master's Punishment
by Wintur
Summary: During the first day of Dojo, it was all fun and exciting until the next five months, I came late to class and my master gave punishment to clean up today's class but it was something else that got in mind...
1. First Day At Dojo

Chapter 1 - First Day At Dojo

It was my first day at the Dojo, I'm overjoyed, excited, thrilled to go to my first class of Martial Arts. I didn't know what to expect, I wonder if I'm going to make friends or is the Master too strict? I headed to the temple as they have separate classes for each level but I heard that you'll stay with the same teacher. But that is just rumors. I wore my white beginners' level robe uniform as it stated to wear it during class.

I looked at the schedule and knew my class would start soon and stay there for two hours. I didn't mind, I least it wasn't long as school. I walked into the classroom, ready to begin as I saw some students were chatting, giggling to their friends as I knew class was about to begin. My orange fur quivered as the bell was heard loud and clear as the students were silent and looked upfront. There it was a Liger; his yellow-orange fur covered with brown stripes as his second color was beige on his chest and some around his face. I also notice the spiked-like brown mane he has and it made it look cool. And his white robe with a black belt tied to his waist.

My obvious guess is that he's going to be our master. He walked slowly, with his hands behind his back and stared at us. Then his words came-

"Welcome class, I am Master Moko and I'll be your teacher this year", his voice was dominant, it wasn't too deep but it made him kind of a threat. "I want you to be in four rows; 6 for each row"

Everyone took a spot at the seat as I took in the middle of the third row seating next to a wolf person. I looked around and I saw everyone staring at front. I turned back and my master stared at me. I didn't make eye contact, I felt a bit ashamed by that stare. He continued and I listened so that I won't disturb his lecture.

Then I knew that all of us have to introduce ourselves and say why we are here. I gulped, I was nervous; I usually don't like to introduce myself. I hardly ever want to say my name. Then I knew I was next, the girl at my left stood up and looked at everyone. "Please tell us your name, and why did you come here?" said the master.

"Hello, my name is Stella and I come here for improvement of my combat" she introduced.

"Excellent" he said, as he looked at me. "What about you, young one? Tell us your name and give us why you came here for"

"Um… the name's Jon… um… short for Jonathon…" I cursed myself of my stupidity.

Master Moko nodded. "Well, give us your reason why you came"

"I… I came here because I want to… to be WORTHY for my family and teacher!" I finished as I stared at my master.

"I'm impressed with your destiny, good… now whose next?" he said as he turned to the wolf person at my right.

I grinned at myself that I did well at my introduction and hoping that I'll do well in this class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Three Weeks Later~<strong>_

It was the time of combat. I stared and watch as some of my friends were going against each other. The rule of this concept is to hit your opponent above the waist and under the face. I was entertained at the combat it made me experience that I'm in front of a street fighting movie. I enjoyed the scene and how they experiment on the techniques they use to hit each other. I was nervous, I don't want to lose in battle but it wasn't the 'real' thing. It's just shows how well you put up during practice.

As I can inform, the last three weeks, we learned how to block, dodge, and react to certain attacks. I learned how to block well but my fighting skills are too basic…

As the two opponents were done, our master chooses the next two people to fight. He chooses my wolf friend, Reece, and looks around with his hands behind his back. Stared at some who didn't want to be picked then he looks at me. He stared into my golden brown eyes as I stared at his green eyes.

"Young one, you're up" he said.

I gulped but I nodded. I had to concentrate and try my best to succeed. I smiled at Reece as he smiled back. "Bow to each other", our master said.

We bowed down and start our fighting stance. "Fight", then we started our fight.

I throw a punch at Reece but manage to block my move as he kicked high but blocked as well. I upper cut him but he grabbed my hand and made me off guard. He had the chance to hit me as he got the point. The second round, I faked my punch as I threw my left hand and hit him at the shoulder. This is the last round, if I get the point, it'll be my day! But if I don't then there will be a next time. We bowed down again and made our fighting stance. As my master said fight, Reece just dashed towards me throwing a fist. I jumped back and was stunned to see him doing this. My thoughts were that he wanted to win because he usually likes to come first.

I kicked but he grabbed my leg and threw it. I was about to lose balance and was off guard as Reece used a final punch but I rolled to the side and kicked him at the stomach. Master Moko called that a hit and I was victorious. I was proud of my actions but then I thought about Reece. I turned back and had a smile at his face which we made a final bow down.

"Dude… what was that?" I asked.

"You know me… I wanted to win" he replied with a chuckle.

I sighed and headed back to my spot but was stopped by my master. He laid his muscular hand on my shoulder. "Excellent come back, young one"

I grinned. "Um… no problem"

I sat back down and waited for his words…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Four Months Later~<strong>_

I was dead asleep, unconscious, and knocked-out in bed getting my full rest. Yesterday wasn't my good day. It came down to be the worst day for my entire five months at Dojo. Then I heard a **BOOM**! I jumped out of bed, landing on the solid ground, groaning how tired I am. My eyes were red and my dark brown mane was messy. I looked at the time and it was twenty minutes past morning and I knew that ruined my shower! I grabbed my towel and headed to the showers. Soon as that was over, I completely dried myself; my orange fur was fuzzy and little moist. I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my sharp teeth and saber-tooth fangs. I looked at the time and class was about to start in ten minutes and I'm not dressed yet. I dashed into my small closet and grabbed my white uniform and tied my white belt. I fixed my fur to the way it was but it was still moist but that didn't matter. I dashed out from my dorm and headed to my classroom. I was panting and heard the **BOOM** again… but that sound was the start of class…


	2. The Punishment

**WARNING: In this chapter, some scenes are TOO Rated M and graphic. If you can't read these things, then I'm sorry. But for some of you who can, please enjoy and review please!**

Chapter 2 – The Punishment

I dashed to class as I headed to the door. I overheard my master beginning his lecture as I disturbed him when I came to the door. I was panting; gasping for air as it was silent. Everyone including my master stared at me. I glanced at my friends as they were doing hand gestures and shook their heads as I'm dead. But it was my first tardy, I usually come to school on time and I wonder what punishment is my master going to give me…

"You're late…" his tone of voice was low and dark.

My heart was pounding and gulped at his stare. His cold stares… I can't take to look, I didn't make eye contact.

"Meet me after class… I'll give you your punishment there…" he muttered. "Go and sit down…"

I slowly nodded and walked to my assigned seat. Then his voice changed to his regular tone as if nothing happened… I wished I woke up early… I don't care if I'm tired, I just don't want my master to KILL me…

Today's session, was combat with swords. But the swords were wooden training swords as if it weren't dangerous. But the master decided to do whatever lesson we did. For example, we can fight with training swords or fight with a flat cushion mattress (like wrestling) or practice dodging attacks by a ball shooter. I took the chance to take sword practice with Reece as I grabbed a sword. We stood in a circle as we have to get our opponents out of the circle to win.

I swing my sword at Reece's sword making a **CLASH** with the impact. Reece struggle his grip on his sword as I pushed him further. He looked back and notices his foot was close to be outside the circle. He gripped his sword and pushed me. I evilly grinned and blocked his swing as it made a **CLACK** sound. I can feel Reece's strength as my paws began to get sweaty as Reece flipped my sword upwards and grabbed it by the handle and pointed the tip at my chest.

"Never mess with the sword master, saber-tooth kitty" he joked, I threw my hand at the ground.

"For your info, it's saber-tooth CAT! And yes, I misjudged your sword skills…" I grinned as he had his hand out.

He helped me up as I heard the bell rang as I knew class was over. I knew what to expect… my PUNISHMENT! Reece made a sad look and faced me.

"See yeah, man…" he made a goodbye as he left with everyone else.

I sighed at looked front and saw Master Moko in front of me. "Ahhh! You scared me...!" I jumped as my fur jumped as well.

"I'm glad that you didn't ditch…" he said with his hands behind his back as usual. "Now for your punishment, I suggest you clean up today's session…"

I looked back and I saw the mess of flat cushion mattresses on the floor everywhere and the wooden training swords on the tables and put on the box not neatly. I sighed; I can't protest what my master decided for me to do. As what he said, it's my punishment. I walked to the training swords as I piled them on a table.

"Also, I want the swords to be nice and smooth. You can sand them over there" he pointed to the closet as I saw sheets of sand paper piled on a box.

I sat down and began to sand the wooden swords as the wooden particles floated at the atmosphere, making me sneeze.

"Bless you", said my master.

"Uh… thanks", I said as I continued to sand the swords.

After an hour and a half, I got to my 20th sword to sand as I needed four more to finish. I looked at the time and it was 11:30 and school was about to close at 12 at noon. But I shouldn't rush; it would make my sanding horrible. I took a look back at my master as he was coming this way with a tray of food on his hands.

"I brought you food, incase if you want to eat" he muttered as he face was severe.

"Um... thanks!" I made a soft smile and removed the dried dust off my hands as I began to eat. My stomach growled as it knew too much that it was time to eat. I grabbed my ham sandwich with a napkin around it and took a bite as the lettuce made a crunching sound. I closed my mouth to show how well my manners are. I took a sip of my juice and I took another bite of my sandwich. I was delighted of my meal that I wasted 10 minutes of my time to finish. But I didn't mind, I threw my trash away and carried the tray at the table. And I continued my sanding on the swords.

It was 12 at noon and everyone is gone except my master and I. I piled the training swords to the box standing vertical as neatly as it can. I grinned that my punishment was almost done as I felt a presence behind me. I turned back as I saw my master who stood behind me; I looked into his hungry gleams in his eyes. I turned back and turned red inside. I looked away and picked up the small mattresses and piled them neatly. I notice that one more was left. Before I picked up the mattress, I glanced at my master but the glance turn into a stare. My heart began to pound as I notice a thick shape beneath his robe as I know what it was. I was readied, and this is going to be the most intense training session of all…

I took a step back as my master walked slowly towards me. I didn't want to scream because there is no one at school. I fell back, glad to land on the cushion mattress as I gulped when Master Moko put his body on top of me. I could hardly breathe as he began to bite my neck. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I know I can't defend myself because he's tougher and more buff than me.

I felt his muscular hand touching my body as he continued to nibble my neck as I began to make small noises. Then I felt my belt being loose. I must be dreaming! This is not happening but I knew it was. My white belt was completely loose as my robe was opened revealing my undershirt. Master Moko removed my robe as he too removed my shirt. He laid his paws on my chest as his touch made me feel more scared. Then he removed my uniform pants as my boxers were revealed. He had a devious look as he touched me there. I gasped of the feeling as he removed all of my clothing; I was completely naked. I turned to a ball as I felt how cold the mattress was. My master did the unthinkable; my chest was open towards him as his rough tongue traveled down to my section. I can feel his rough tongue on my member, I moaned as he continued to lick. I can feel my member harden as it was fully erected; all moist and had that smell. Master Moko removed his robe as I can see his white undershirt with small brown bits of his fur on his chest. Then I was in awe, I see his large pink flesh. It was moist and fully erected and his large sacks hanging underneath his large member.

I gulped; he turned me over as I was facing to the other side when he's facing my butt cheeks. He picked up my small bushy-like tail, revealing my hole. I felt his hard pink flesh rubbing on my butt cheeks. Then the moment came, the horrible feeling of his member entering me. I cried in pain as his large member tried to enter my inside. I held my hand and cried, "It's not going to fit!"

Then it broke…

"I-I-It fit…" I was shocked as his member began to explore inside me. I can feel his pink flesh traveling inside where my intestine is at.

Then he pulled back as if it felt strange. I began to moan as he went fast as he pumped inside me. But the pain transformed into pleasure at the moment. I gripped on the cushion mattress as he went faster. I moaned louder as if I wanted more and more. But he suddenly stopped and pulls out his member from my inside. I gasped for air as he grinned with a satisfied look in his eyes. For the first time, he actually smiled. Even though he seems like an unemotional person. He still has that.

"J-Jona-than…" he whispered my name.

I frowned and wiggled my finger. "Uh-uh! It's young one, now!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, I turned red and to be honest, I'm having this interest with him; can't believe I'm saying this. His pink nose touched to mines as I felt his large member rubbing to mines; which I liked it. He removed his white undershirt making him completely naked. I can feel his strength around me and rubbed his muscular chest to mines forming body heat. I knew I wasn't scared anymore but I feel happy. Then feel his lips touch mines; kissing and suddenly, I had the urge to grab his member. Even though it may seem wrong; I just feel like touching it and feel how dominant it is. I reached down, exploring around his body, touching his stomach and his hips. Then it finally went down that I felt his large sacks, it seems so bally (obviously). I went a little higher and touched the moment I wanted to touch. I grabbed his large pink member and pumped it. I heard a small pleasurable growl from him as we continued to kiss. I touched the tip of his member and slid down to the thick part where his body is connected to his member.

"Y-young… o-o-one…" he said my name in a moaning tone. "M-more…"

He didn't plead to stop and I smiled in the inside and continue more of his pleasing pumping. Our lips parted and stared at each others' eyes. He smiled and I smiled then Master Moko looked down and saw my hand still pumping his meaty erected flesh.

"Taste it…" he muttered as I was stunned to hear him say that.

I turned, facing his member as his face was facing my member and stared suck and lick and taste each other. I enjoyed how my master sucked in my member. He makes things so pleasurable that I had this feeling. But I continued to lick his dominant member and how large it was compared to mines. I licked as it was a lollypop as my rough tongue licked the tip of his member. I notice the liquid coming out from his member as I knew he was ready.

Master Moko let go of my member and I lied next to him. He touched my member and gripped on it a bit tight. And I gripped on his but I did the unthinkable, I pumped his member but in raging fast as he let out a seductive moan. I just love his moaning; his voice was little deep but with the moaning, it just made this things 'HOT'! He gripped my member and did the same but a little slower because he didn't want to hurt me. Then I feel this amazing sensation at my member that something is going to come out. I moaned as the sensation went to the level of pleasure as I faster pumped my master's meaty flesh.

"Y-Young… O-One… Young One… YOUNG ONE!" my master cried out; began to tremble; moving his member up and down as a spew of white vanilla warm hotseed came out from his pink member, shooting at my body and face. Then, I felt what my master felt.

"Oh master… Master! MASTER! I'm gonna-!" I moaned and moved uncontrollably holding onto my master's neck as I climaxed shooting at my master's member and stomach.

There was huffing, gasping, puffing as I was exhausted from my climax. I licked the hotseed off my mouth; it had an odd taste, I didn't know how to compare it but it's odd. I looked at my master with a sweaty look at his face. He stared into my eyes and grabbed close to me. He licked my cheek as a meaning of a kiss and also getting rid of his hotseed from my furry face.

"Oh… Jon- I mean… Young… One…" he whispered as his climax made him awfully tired. "I… I…"

"I love you… too…" I whispered in reply as I cuddled close to his muscular chest. "I'll always be YOUR young one…"

He smiled and hugged me with his arms wrapped around my naked and yet wet body. There was silence as I could hear my heart beating rapidly fast but I had this question in my mind. I pushed him aside from me as he looked confused of my actions.

"I have a question…" I said, making eye contact towards his green eyes.

"What is it, young one?" he asked, confused of why I pushed him aside.

"Do you do this when you give punishment to your other students?" I asked.

Master Moko gave me an eyebrow but he smiled. "No, just you and ONLY you"

I smiled back and cuddled next to him, catching warmth of his body temperature. I sighed, touching his muscular chest, feeling his beige fur and staring at his arms which some veins pop out. Soon we both passed out and woke up about an hour later which was one at noon. I yawned as I looked at the paper walls. I saw my master still asleep as I nuzzled him; waking him up. He made a groaning sound of tiredness and stared at me. His gleams dazzled like a reflection to my eyes.

"What's wrong, MY young one?" he questioned, stroking my dark brown mane.

"Oh nothing, but all I just want to go back to my dorm and take a shower before anyone smells me…" I said; a bit worried.

"Not to worry, we can shower together behind the classroom", he smiled as I knew what he was thinking.

On that day, I lost my virginity with him but it wasn't all bad, I think it was fun! Throughout the days, me and my master kept it as a secret and never tell anyone. I just hope we can do this again sometime but I knew I need to that punishment again but then I knew that my friends might eavesdrop if I stay with him again… But I heard once I pass my masters' class, I won't get to see him again and have a new teacher for a level 2 class…

**The End!**


End file.
